


Party of Awesome

by Struckk



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, TV Marathon, Television, ball pit of denial, ballpit of denial, netflix, party of five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struckk/pseuds/Struckk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima finds out that one of her favourite shows growing up is on Netflix. Happy fluff for everyone who is in the ball pit with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party of Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I've been trying to distract myself from any possible depressing outcome of Orphan Black's season finale by marathoning Party of Five on Netflix. I know, it doesn't make sense to me either but whatevs. Anyways, I had the prompt "Netflix" and this kind of sort of happened.

“Dude, awesome!” Cosima exclaimed excitedly from her spot on the couch.

Delphine came in from the kitchen, bowl of popcorn in her hands. She set the bowl down on the coffee table and took a seat next to her girlfriend.

“What has you so excited, ma chérie?” the French woman asked. She loved how easily excited Cosima could get. Everything seemed to make her happy these days, she always looked forward to life’s simple pleasures.

“Party of Five!” Cosima beamed, but Delphine remained confused.

“I’m sorry? We are having a party?” she asked.

Cosima giggled. She often forgot that Delphine had been raised in another country. American pop culture was usually lost on her.

“No, silly,” Cosima said. “Party of Five, the TV show. It’s on Netflix. Didn’t you guys have American shows in Paris?”

Delphine smiled. “Oui, but I did not watch much TV growing up.”

“What the hell kind of kid doesn’t watch TV?” Cosima pretended to be shocked but she really wasn’t surprised.

“Well, you will just have to catch me up, chérie. This Party, it is a good show?”

Cosima thought for a moment. “It’s… it’s the perfect example of a cheesy, angst filled American teen soap.”

Delphine just stared, trying to understand all the words the other girl had just thrown at her. Cosima noticed the hesitation and tried to simplify her answer.

“It’s a bad kind of good… or a good kind of bad. You pick.”

Delphine nodded at this. “And you like this bad good show?” she asked.

Cosima got excited again. “Are you kidding? I loved it! Never missed an episode. They should have called it Party of Awesome.”

Delphine smiled at her girlfriend. Cosima had that big, excited smile, bright eyes, and just looked so damn happy. It was great to see her so full of life again. This was the girl Delphine had fallen in love with.

“If you like this show then I’m sure I will, too,” she said finally.

Cosima snuggled closer to Delphine as the French woman wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. “Well get comfortable, because Netflix has all six seasons and I intend to force you to watch all of them.”

Of course, Delphine was already comfortable, cuddled up close to Cosima. They stayed like that for hours, though Delphine barely noticed what the show was about. It appeared to be something she would like, but she was having too much fun watching Cosima to pay attention to the TV.


End file.
